


Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Day6
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Jaehyungparkian, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drabbles
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't as of yet feel like I can write full length fics in this fandom just yet. But I wanted to get some things out, so that's what this is going to be - Random drabbles of varying lengths. Hope you like them!

There wasn’t much to say really, he was gone, and he was happy.

Not saying that I wasn’t happy for him, at least hyung would be able to sleep better, but still. I’ll miss him. I’ll miss hearing his laughter, barely muffled by the flimsy walls and doors. I’ll miss watching him munch on those tangerines he likes, only to be disappointed when the bag was empty. I’ll miss being able to enter a room and catch a whiff of his perfume. I’ll miss him. 

But he’ll be happy. That’s all that counts, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's me wondering how the others would've reacted to him moving out :/


End file.
